Selfish Love
by FrankCullen
Summary: ON HOLD I knew from the moment he stepped through the doorway on that fall morning that he was special. There was something about him, and I wasn't even sure what. He was strong, intelligent, witty. Human. RxEm, better writer than summariser.
1. First Impressions

_Preface_

_I knew from the moment he stepped through the doorway on that crisp autumn morning that he was special. There was something about him, and I wasn't even quite sure what. He was strong, intelligent, witty. Human._

Chapter One – First Impressions

I sat at my seat in the old classroom at Gatlinburg High School, Tennessee. The date was September 6th 1953. I was wearing my favourite outfit, my preferred back-to-school attire. It was comprised of a gorgeous full swinging skirt in a rich dusk pink fabric, a white blouse, a soft plum sweater and white Mary-Jane's. All so suitable for the breezy, fresh fall morning, but fashionable. I had always been, and would always be, the fashionable one.

It was reaching my favourite time of the year, the wintertime. Winter was the one time for us to have an excuse to wrap up warm, and safe in our clothes, less of our skin exposed to the awful sun. Not as many people stared at the pale skin of ours, no-one had anything to stare at. Also, it was cold. No-one would notice that our skin was rock hard and frozen.

I was sitting idly, inspecting my burgundy red nails, perfectly manicured and polished to perfection, nothing less. I tapped my feet in an odd rhythm on the worn wooden floor, almost impatiently waiting for our new teacher to arrive. As always we were the new kids - the mysterious Cullen's, who nobody had heard of. The beautiful people. The 3 beautiful, tragically adopted youths.

Of course, I was getting most attention from the males, as a beauty like mine, not intending to be vain, is hard to ignore. It was terrible being what I was. I would never have chosen it. I would have given the world and its entire population to just have died that night. Died, and remained peaceful in a cool underground grave, where no-one could hurt me or feel my pain.

I hated myself. I was a monster; a freak of nature. Supernatural, some call it, but most just refer to the kind of beings we are as unnatural, or scary and intimidating. I was beautiful and I knew it. The most beautiful in my coven so far and I knew it. But saying it to myself, it sounded so weak. I wanted someone else to believe I was the gorgeous one. I wanted to be loved, and properly. By someone who wanted what I wanted.

But it was a bit late for that now. I should have picked my suitors better first time around. As I daydreamed away my searing insanity, a high pitched call interrupted my disjointed thoughts.

"Rozz-a-lee? Row-za-lee? Row-za-ly? Rosalie Hale? Are you here?" questioned a sickeningly high-pitched female voice. The home room teacher - great. Another woman, poised to ask too many questions. She would wonder why I was so pale, why I didn't seem to be making new friends, as all the other females I had had for homeroom teachers had done exactly the same. I responded tonelessly.

"Yes, Miss... and, by the way, not meaning to sound rude, but the way you pronounce my name is not too important." I added the last part on with a sugary sweet topping, as not to appear extroverted. Everyone would always think I was a superficial stuck up brat, pretty, and with all the latest gadgets. Spoilt, in a nutshell.

They don't know anything. If I was anywhere near getting even loosely what I always wanted, believe me, I would not be here now. I would be in a comfortable little house in Rochester, and have a lovely, loving husband. I would not be eternally 18, because, although most women could only dream of being forever young, it did have drawbacks. I would never grow old happily.

I should now be 38 and quite possibly with a New York city-job, but preferably a stay-home mother, a housewife, who would have gorgeous children. Delicate, darling children. Maybe they would have blonde hair, with sapphire blue eyes that shone a radiance of happiness and childhood.

But I would never have children. My body was frozen. Frozen in time, and my fertility was non-existent. How I craved to one day have a child. A simple request? Wasn't it? My maternal instincts nudged me, heartlessly reminding me that that was, in fact, not a simple request at all.

The homeroom teacher finished the register. The bell was going to go in 10 minutes. She had 10 whole minutes to bore us with her life story. It's not like I hadn't heard all of it before. Of course I had heard it all before. She would introduce herself, explain who she was, why she was here, how she would help us this year. Yes, it was all too predictable. I waited for my answer to be confirmed.

"Hello, class. My name is Ms. Primakov." she started, much to my expectations. What I had not noticed before was that she had a faint Russian accent. She had trained herself well to hide it, but my acute ears could not be fooled easily.

I knew that only very astute humans would be able to hear anything unordinary at all. This would have taken years of practise; I mused, and flicked my head toward her as she continued to speak. "I am your homeroom teacher this year, and for your sophomore year I want everything to run smoothly for you all. You've come back, and you're not the youngest anymore, so I expect high things from you all. You seem like a positively charming class, and I can't wait to get to know you all better."

Then I saw it. Her gaze flickered at mine, and Edward's, and Alice's - just us, in particular. There was something odd about this woman. I shrugged it off. After all, we were quite a thing to look at. We probably intrigued her. She continued with a look of thought in her eyes. Her shockingly blue eyes.

"I will be helping you through everything there is to go through this year, and if you want to come and see me about anything," she stressed the word anything very heavily, "anything at all, my classroom is open at break times and lunches, Wednesdays after school, and if not, the teacher's lounge is the next best place to find me."

The bell rang it's shrill, harsh tone. I stood up in perfect unison with my siblings, bent down to reach for my bag, and then moved in a way I thought as understated towards the door. I could hear Alice's light - but dance-like - footsteps rhythmically falling to the floor. I hinted a laugh under my breath. She was the worst at keeping the secrets of our movement a secret.

We allowed, as courteous vampires do, the rest of the class to file out of the door before us. I chanced one last glance at the teacher before tapping my way out of the room. She stared at me, gave me an observant look and a half-hearted smile and looked back down at her desk; pretending to shuffle some papers - very fast. Either she was a very skilled lady, or she had something she wasn't telling us, and nervousness had caught her out...

She also looked very young. Yes, she could try and hide it with a hairdo like _that _and with the frumpy outfit, but, come on. Under the cakes of old makeup, she was young. Early twenties even, maybe. I carried on out of the door. As soon as lunch came around, the Cullen's were going to have a little discussion about Ms. Primakov, I decided.

I didn't glance back at her, but what was the need? With an intense memory, and amazing vision, a moment's eye contact was all I needed.

Class was boring that morning. Just the same sophomore lessons I had learned 3 years ago. Being a sophomore, junior, senior – then you move, start over and repeat. You can see why this might get a little old. My 7th re-run was in progress. Yawn. Yet, lunch came around quite quickly.

We glided into the cafeteria, all eyes on us, as always. The good looking ones - the new kids. I wondered quietly what gossip and rumours were already being created about us. Edward withheld a laugh. Stupid, obnoxious he was sometimes. Thinking he could just wander in and out of everyone's minds as he pleased, just because he can.

At least I didn't have to make a scene and confront him. I didn't know if I could restrain myself. Even after 20 years of having him effortlessly browsing through my collection of thoughts, I still could not get used to this unsettling fact. But back to business. We had a rogue teacher to talk about.

"There is definitely something about that woman. She's different. And she looks at us like, well, like we're special or something." I started, babbling on in my sweet as honey voice. "Not that we're not special, in more ways than being incredibly beautiful, but she doesn't-"

"Don't you mean shouldn't?" Edward butted in – desperate to be right. Show off.

"Yes, she _shouldn't_ know that. Happy now Mister Perfection, sir?" I corrected, and smirked.

"Wonderful." He sung.

"Edward, Rose. Stop being so childishly competitive, we have serious issues. I mean, more serious issues than your utterly pointless bickering." Trust Alice to be the peace maker. She would say anything to shut us up, but this time she had a point. We did have a problem on our hands.

"Right, Alice, Edward. We need to start adding up. The faint Russian accent, you heard that, right?" They nodded in agreement, and Alice followed my lead.

"That accent, to train that strong accent to sound almost perfectly American must have taken years. To a normal human it would sound perfectly American, wouldn't it?" Edward shifted his posture slightly, reminding me to do the same.

A whole summer long of not having to act human had put me out of practise. I inhaled deeply as Edward spoke in his tinkling, sweet voice. Just a shame he didn't find me as lovely as everyone else.

"And did you see her eyes? Too blue, if I might be correct. Far too shockingly blue. I think, she's either faking it – or she's a certain species we haven't come across yet..." He looked uncertain, but also a little excited.

The prospect of an investigation appealed to him to no end. Could he find no better way to use his free time? I questioned him, wondering if he had made an assumption too fast.

"Edward, don't you think you're biting the bullet just a little? Maybe, she moved here at a young age, picked up the Tennessee accent quickly, and wears contact lenses for her health. It's possible. I think we should find out a bit more about her first." Alice's face lit up. She loved a good interrogation, if that was the right word.

"Here's the plan guys. She said we'd be free to talk to her, and that she'd love to get to know us better, right?" Alice rushed, waiting for an inclination to carry on. Me and Edward gave a slow, small nod of the head. "We go in, all together, and introduce ourselves." I made a face, and so did Edward. Was she out of her mind? We couldn't just walk straight on in there and say, 'Hello, Ms. Primakov, we are the Cullen's. I'm sure you've heard of our father, Carlisle. A very famous vampire if there was one.'

If she was a human, she would have to die by the laws of the Volturi, and we would be severely punished for revealing ourselves, but if she was a vampire... well, who knows what her history was with our family. I'm sure she just thought we were odd looking. And anyway, some of it made sense... the loads of makeup, the fact she looked so young, how she flicked through the papers so fast, the contacts... but other bits did not.

How did she restrain herself from all these kids every day? Even when I was thirsty, my throat burned, and some of the teenage blood smelt simply gorgeous. Why hadn't Carlisle spotted her, why was her scent no different to all the human people in the room? I hadn't realised that Alice was waiting to continue.

"No! We don't introduce ourselves as ourselves; we introduce ourselves as people she would not recognise. I know she's already done the register and all of that, but say we are Cullen-Hale's. We have no idea who Carlisle is if she asks us. We play dumb, unless we're sure of what she is. We have no association with anyone vampire related, ok? We've still got half an hour of lunch break to go, and I think that we could make quite quick work of this." She plotted, and after pretending to take a swig of orange juice, we strutted out of the cafeteria, feeling the eyes of curious students upon us.

We walked as slowly as was humanely normal through the building, looking as charming as possible without too much effort. We greeted teachers in the corridor; all the better for when we needed to get out of Biology class later. A charmed teacher was an easily swayed teacher, was our private little joke. We instinctively followed each other's scents back to Ms. Primakov's classroom. We knocked, and she looked up from her papers, which she had been marking like a tornado was whipping through them, shuffling them and then scratching the nib on to the paper, allowing the black ink to blemish it.

Through the glass paned door she made a motion for us to come in, and then spoke in her odd dialect.

"Come in, Edward, Alice, Rosalie." She sounded different from this morning; she allowed a slight unnatural tinkle to enter her voice. Odd. We pushed open the door and let ourselves in. It was almost like she'd been expecting us. She looked at us, assessing us. I was wondering what she was thinking. For once Edward's gift may come in useful. Surely, if not her body or actions, her thoughts would give her away? Alice spoke first, in her sometimes irritatingly bubbly and outgoing manner.

"Hello, Ms. Primakov. We know you said you'd like to get to know us better, and we thought we'd follow your lead. I am Alice Cullen-Hale; this is my brother, Edward Cullen-Hale, and my sister, Rosalie Cullen-Hale. We are very pleased to be meeting you." She smiled angelically and brushed a tuft of spiky hair out of her face. Ms. Primakov responded in a soft, sparkly toned voice.

"Oh. Well, on the register, it says Alice and Edward Cullen," she looked at them next to each other, and squinted slightly, then continued. "And then Rosalie Hale." She glanced over at me, and I saw something behind the blue stare she was showing off. A flash of something? I didn't know. Interesting. This just got stranger by the minute. She continued, putting on a look of puzzlement.

"Are you three... related?" we nodded in unison as a response. Edward picked up flawlessly, like he had been rehearsing this in his (big) head.

"Yes. You see, me and Alice are brother and sister, and Rosalie here," he gestured towards me, with a quick wink in his that lasted 1/16th of a second telling me to play along. Like I would contradict him. "And her mother recently married our father. Mine and Alice's mother died in a horse riding accident 5 years ago. And Rosalie's mother and father recently got divorced." I feigned a look of pain, wincing slightly. "We prefer to keep our names double-barrelled, as we have quite a strong connection to each other." Ms. Primakov responded kindly.

"Well, I'm awfully sorry. If you need to talk to anyone, any of you, you know where I am. Anyway; a little bit about me, perhaps?" We sat down at three empty desks on the front row, feeling as though we were in a lesson. I wondered what was coming. "Well, I was born in Russia a while ago, never ask a woman's age," she laughed in a high pitched ring. "And I moved to this country at a very young age. I have travelled a lot, and travel mostly with my sisters. I only ever knew my mother, and now my sisters and I travel alone.

"At the moment we are living here, and have made a home for ourselves. We are quite happy. I'm new to this school as well, so I hope we can learn the ropes together." I asked her the simplest question of all, which maybe she had perhaps forgotten.

"Ms. Primakov, do you mind me asking, what is your name?" I asked, thinking it sounded slightly odd when it came out of my mouth. She responded with a slight hesitation.

"Tanya. Tanya Primakov."


	2. Tanya

_A/N: I do not own anything, and Twilight is not mine. Enjoy._

Chapter 2 - Tanya

I was sure I had heard the name before. I didn't know how, from when or where I had heard it. So for now, we just played along. I felt Alice and Edward freeze beside me, obviously making the same assumption. Tanya flicked her blonde - strawberry blonde maybe – hair out of her face, and the soft bun it had been held in on the back of her neck came loose. Wavy hair tumbled down her back, looking too young for her deliberately aged face. Or, at least, her poor attempt at aging her face.

Now that I looked at her, she didn't look right. Under the blotchy makeup, smooth, hard skin lied there. A glint of black shined through the contact lenses, and her long lashes batted over them. How did I not see it before? Her fake, decoy glasses, perfect skin that she'd concealed. Shining white teeth - and a pale neck with a bite on that no foundation had a hope of covering up. Alice and Edward were inhaling deeply beside me, and I knew that they knew too. Vampire.

She knew what we were thinking, I thought. She batted her eyelids at us, and then, in a pained and forced movement, pushed out her eyeballs, and allowed the venom in her eyes to disintegrate the blue contacts. Her black eyes looked stunning as they were unveiled for the first time. Competition? I wondered. She let go of her real laugh, a loud, high musical noise, which sounded like it had been composed precisely. She spoke again, this time not trying to hide herself behind a grown-up, teacher-like facade.

"Hello, Edward, Alice, Rosalie; now, we both know what we are, so would you like to tell me who you really are? I already know, so it's not like you can try lying to me..." she half whispered, her eyes on Edward, using a seductive but playful rasp to get our full attention, though mainly Edward's. Edward talked first, trying and failing to keep a defensive edge from his voice.

"Well, Tanya, it's awfully nice of you to grace us with your interest, but how do we know where you're from? The Volturi? Why are you here, and what's your_ real_ life story?" He narrowed his eyes at her, unafraid.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Edward Cullen, but I am not from the Volturi. If I was, why would I be standing here right now? And why would I confront you in a school, where so much innocent..." she hesitated, her nostrils flaring dramatically, as if she had smelled something that made her mouth water with delight. "Blood... could be shed? Why would I be here alone? No. I am not from the Volturi. You will be surprised to know, but my coven and I are just happening to live awfully near the territory of yours. I'm ever so sorry.

"Kate, Irina and I did not mean to settle on your land. We were unaware, you see. Now, you wanted to know my _real_ life story? Hmm. Sorry to disappoint you yet again, but it's not far off what I just told you. Apart from some tiny details I missed out, the variation is little. Well, I was born in Russia in the year 1005. I just celebrated my 1003rd birthday. I would blush, but, it would seem impossible. It was the time when Slavs and Norsemen were starting to 'move in'. I would say invade, but it wasn't quite like that.

"I never knew my mother and father. They were dead in the early years of my human life; disease was a common killer when you were living in the slums and streets of Russia's cities. I wandered alone, vulnerable, but a child. I was a lonely teenager with no home, no family, nothing. I had nothing. My memories of my human life are very hazy. After 1003 years, it's quite a miracle I remember anything at all. Most of it was just what my adoptive mother told me. But I'll get to that. Of course, I was lonely, and Sasha saw that. But she also wanted a child, or a companion. Someone to migrate with - someone to help her escape the slums of Russia, it would help us both. She was thirsty, of course, but I seemed perfect to her.

"So that was when my human memories stopped. I was a hungry and unruly newborn, and the best way to stop a wild massacre of the backstreets and cities was to keep me travelling through Russia. We were in the rough areas of Novosibirsk, which was back then the 2nd largest city. We decided that although it would be tougher to trek through, to go east. Through the mountains and hundreds upon hundreds of miles of terrifying terrain... but the population would be scarce. Just large animals and the odd native.

"But, it was this, or go west. To go west would mean to go through Moscow, the capital, with thousands of innocent people unaware of danger, and through the rest of Europe, and to swim the Atlantic Ocean. We were headed for America, of course. We knew, what with many old legends that Sasha had told me, we would seek a fortune. Only native Americans and," she sniffed and wrinkled her nose in disgust, "werewolves, live there. Or, should I say, lived there. We were there 500 years before Christopher Columbus said he'd beaten us to it." She laughed humourlessly.

"I was scared, of course. To live – and it may sound ironic – lifelessly for 18 years and then be brought on the journey of my life as a newborn vampire was albeit intimidating. We travelled around America, naming some place's we'd been to, and generally seeing what there was to see. Then, in the Deep South, we met Irina and Kate. They too were newborn vampires, and roughly the same age as I was. This was 5 years after my journey with Sasha had begun. We lived together, up in the far north region of Denali, Alaska. And there we were, the Denali Coven. We decided to take on an idea that Sasha had thought of, vegetarian vampirism. Drinking the blood of animals, not humans. You of all people," she waved her hand nonchalantly at us, "would know how that works."

"600 years of living in harmony, and then a disaster struck. I'm sure you have all heard this story before, as this was a great moment of vampire history. The banning of immortal children... my adoptive mother, Sasha, as you probably know, was harbouring one of these children. She created him and Vasilii was his name. But immortal children are truly a nuisance, apparently."

She mused, laughing quietly to herself, as though under some private joke. "And, of course, he was getting out of hand. The Volturi came to destroy my whole family, as you know; but then spared me, Kate and Irina, because we were unaware of the situation. Or, at least, not involved enough to do anything about it. So now, we travel, and one day, quite soon, we hope to go back to Denali, and rebuild our lives there. It was just too painful to stay at the time." I chimed on in.

"Yes, we thought you'd had quite a lot of time to prepare an accent quite as authentic as the one you have now. It sounds almost perfect." She smiled a wicked smile.

"Mm. It is quite good. I did it to the extent so only another vampire would be able to hear where I was from. Any human has no idea. Only our ears can hear my past." Her eyes glazed over in thought. Edward murmured something to her.

"Why can I not hear your thoughts? And why can Alice not see you in the future? What powers do you have, Tanya?" he sounded pained, as if the want for an answer was burning him. Obviously didn't like the feeling of not knowing something, now did he? Just as he deserved, I thought darkly.

"The ability to shield myself from all other powers. Whether the power is linked with the mind, the body, the elements, anything. It is irrelevant. I almost have my own force field around me. Shame, really. I wish I could be able to throw fireballs or something." She sighed, but she had no idea. I wanted a power, I wanted to be powerful. Why was I not gifted? Oh, look at me, silly little rich girl. Complaining. Moaning. Screw it.

So, an 18 year old teacher? Wow. But, I guess, with 1000 years of knowledge being crammed down your throat, what better way to use it than to spread it to the unruly youths of today? I had no such visions. When I was 1000 years old, I would ideally be sitting in a big living room back in Rochester, with my soul mate, my lover, my true lover, and we would be watching whatever mundane re-run was on the television. I would be relaxing, going into retirement.

I would be bored of repeating high school by then. I would persuade Carlisle to let me be. Let me and my husband get a little cottage close by, where we could spend all day at our leisure. Just the thought of it made me want to run off to Carlisle now, and ask him if I could. I snapped out of my reverie when the afternoon registration bell rang.

"Well, guys, it looks like you've already got your seats sorted out." Tanya gave us a wink with one of her black eyes and mumbled; "Excuse me." as she slipped away into her back room behind her desk. I looked at Edward with a side-on flick of my eyes, and he spoke quietly to me and Alice.

"Alice, Rose, I think we should let Carlisle know. Just in case. We don't know the history between them." Alice agreed.

"Yeah, just in case. Anyway, they might be old friends. We could all hang out! And give each other a makeover! She completely needs a new look. That is, no offence, so old woman style." Alice gushed, getting a little over-excited, her eyes filling up with glee.

"Alice, and I'm supposed to be the blonde?" I responded flatly, wondering, as Edward often did, how something so small could get so annoying. "The frumpiness is part of the disguise, airhead. She can't actually look 18. Think of what the boys would start saying for starters." And anyway, I didn't want competition personally.

The worst bit was... what if we got _caught_? Hanging out with teachers was not a very good look. Even if physically they are a year younger than you, in Alice's case. Edward heard my thoughts and chuckled softly under his breath. I often amused him. Glad to think my thoughts were so amusing. Or, as he might point out, so _shallow_.

Alice's eyes turned red. I could almost see a layer of smoke pumping out of her ears. She let go of a snarl and a drop of vampire venom escaped her lips. It landed on the desk in front of her, and although she wiped it off almost as soon as it had landed, a little hissing sound confirmed that the venom had had the same burning effect as acid. Edward stood up, alarmed. He snarled at her with a menacing, but quiet voice.

"Alice! Control yourself! I know we've been off all summer but you can't just let slip like that! People will be coming in soon, the bell just rang!" And right on cue, floods of bustling sophomores burst through the door like a leaking pipe about to break. They all sat down on various desks, all the lunch gossip still fresh on their tongues and the flow was nowhere near ebbing away. And also in that split second, Tanya came back through the cupboard door at a normal human speed, contacts replaced, glasses readjusted and bun retightened.

She called the register. When she got to mine, Alice's and Edward's names, she hesitated slightly before calling them. After each of our three names, she announced the same 'see me after registration' and after each name, the class did the same reaction of whispers and daggered eyes from the girls, and rowdy, loud 'ooh's', 'boo's' and laughs from the boys. The end of registration bell sounded, and each person spent just that one extra moment packing their bag. About 4 people needed to tie up their shoes. And another 3 had mysteriously left something under the table. All 25 in the class were trying to listen in. Then, abruptly, Tanya half-snarled and she spat through her teeth.

"Get to class! Your teachers are waiting, and lateness can get you a detention! Go!" the whole class ran like they had never run before – still never quite as fast as I was used to – out of the door and into the hallway. "Now, guys, I know, for keeping up appearances sake, we can't talk to each other really, but I'd like to get to know you a bit better. When we used to see Carlisle a lot, before he had you, he would always talk about having a companion. Well, now he's got four, right?

"I'd love it if I, Kate and Irina could play host to your family one day. I've never actually met Esme, but apparently she's a sweetheart. Maybe you can drop by sometime. I won't bother giving you my address, you can track me down by my scent." She laughed. "That sounded so funny saying it back to myself in my head. I haven't talked to real vampires outside of my coven in just over a century.

"On a more sinister note, I am a bit thirsty, so are any of you up for catching some of the local wildlife after school? Carlisle and Esme can come too if they'd like. The more the merrier, I say. Now," she said putting on a fake stern teacher voice. "Get to class!"

The rest of the school day was considerably uneventful. Our first Biology class and today it was blood testing day. Obviously the teachers were putting on some kind of show to try and make us be as interested in school as we were as freshmen. It was the classic, 'sir, we've just been on a family holiday to Tunisia, and a rare strain of the common flu is just wearing off us. The general outside effect cannot harm anyone, but we're worried what blood exposure will do to the people around us. May we please be excused to the nurses room?'

Even the Biology teacher was baffled by that and let us go straight away. The simple 1950's. Come on, where was the future? I wondered where we'd be in 50 years. Oh well, no time for that now. The most irritating thing about being a vampire was the boys. Yes, they all stared, and thought I was wonderful, but I couldn't have any of them. For one thing, I would most probably kill them in my thoughtless desire, second, I would not be able to have them forever, and third, would I even love them? Would they really love me, if they found out what I was?

Ugh. My head was spinning round and I was going through a horribly depressive stage. I felt positively dead. And I was, in more than one way, shape or form. I was 'so downing her vibe' according to Alice; who, speak of the devil, was not helping by sitting chirruping happily away, whistling and smiling, and Edward had pulled out yet another language book. Portuguese this time. He had already covered French, Spanish, German and Latin. Italian was next. He was like a translator on legs, or a sponge. Just effortlessly sucking up all of this junk. Useless knowledge. When, I wondered, was he ever going to feel a burning desire to go to Brazil, or Portugal? At least he had something to do.

I clipped my heels against the vinyl floor of the nurses office, and didn't realise the small dents I was creating in the floor. At least it was last period. Nearly time for home, and then we would go hunting.

* * *

_A/N - I hope it's doing ok guys, any feedback is welcome (: x_


End file.
